


Ghost Stories

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera (2004), The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Três agentes do FBI, uma não mais, um canibal, uma história de fantasma e muitas máscaras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

A primeira coisa que ela viu foi a luz amarelada e, aos poucos, a cada passo que dava as palavras iam morrendo em sua boca, enquanto sua mente processava a visão que seus olhos captavam. O teatro era enorme, magnífico, obra digna da realeza e mais e mais ela tinha certeza de que não era por causa do FBI que ela tinha acordado cedo e pegado um avião para Paris com Mulder, porém, ela estava muito encantada para questioná-la uma centésima vez.  
\- Oh, meu Deus, Mulder… - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.  
\- Incrível, não é? - ele comentou sorridente com a reação dela. - Ah! Temos que passar em Londres antes de irmos, eu quero mostrar mais sobre o tempo que passei lá.  
O comentário a fez voltar a si e virar para o encarar.  
\- Mulder, por que estamos aqui? O FBI não nos mandaria para Paris. - ela disse, cruzando os braços no peito, desconfiada.  
\- Espera que tenha trazido um belo vestido, Scully. Vamos assistir ópera essa noite. - ele comentou sorrindo sem jeito, esperando o momento em que ela o mataria, viu a ruiva o fitar incrédula.  
\- Mulder! Eu não acredito!  
Ele deu um sorriso amarelo, então balançou a cabeça e tocou os braços dela.  
\- Vamos, Scully, vai ser legal! E… Temos um caso misterioso para investigar. - ele falou tentando soar o mais convincente possível.  
Ela colocou a melhor expressão cética no rosto.  
\- Um caso? Um arquivo X? Em Paris, Mulder? No teatro? Durante uma peça?  
\- Não, não. A peça vai nos ajudar a aprender sobre o caso e, depois, nós vamos fazer as nossas investigações.  
\- Mulder, somos o FBI, não temos autoridade aqui.  
\- Então investigamos como civis, depois chamamos as autoridades.  
Ela revirou os olhos.  
\- Mulder, isso é loucura.  
\- E ainda assim estamos aqui.  
Scully soltou um suspiro cansado.  
\- Ótimo, mas se algo der errado a culpa é sua. - ela alertou, saindo dali, ele sorriu e seguiu atrás dela.

xxx

Seus olhos azuis eram observadores para todos que entravam, ela analisava um por um, ponderando quais seriam suas histórias, sabia que era observada também, principalmente por conta da companhia que mantinha.  
Foi durante uma dessas análises dos transeuntes que ela viu uma dama de cabelos ruivos entrar acompanhada de um cavalheiro alto de cabelos castanhos, estavam de braços dados, perfeitamente confortáveis um com o outro. Algo chamara sua atenção na dama, ela sentia uma onda de estranha familiaridade, o que parecia loucura, dado o fato de que não conhecia pessoas em Paris, não além daquelas que seu Bom Doutor lhe apresentara no pouco tempo que estiveram aqui e uma ruiva não fazia parte da lista.  
O cheiro de seu companheiro a trouxe de volta, ela voltou o olhar e o viu sentar ao seu lado, ele lhe entregou uma taça de champanhe.  
\- Merci. - falou, ele sorriu diante do francês dela.  
\- Está muito elegante essa noite, querida Clarice. - ele disse se sentando, capturando a mão dela e plantando um beijo carinhoso, ela sorriu.  
\- Obrigada, doutor. - ela respondeu, estudou o rosto dele por um instante antes de levar a mão ao rosto dele e lhe plantar um beijo nos lábios. Não lembrava de uma época em que tivesse sido mais feliz.  
\- Algo interessante? - ele perguntou quando se afastaram.  
\- Apenas uma figura estranhamente familiar. - ela confessou, ele a olhou com atenção.  
\- Algo com que devamos nos preocupar?  
\- Acredito que não.  
\- E quem seria? - ele perguntou se voltando para olhar a multidão que chegava para sentar e assistir a ópera.  
\- A dama ruiva com o cavalheiro alto, ela está de vermelho, cabelos curtos. Ela me lembra alguém.  
\- E ele?  
\- Não, não o conheço.  
Nesse momento, o casal viu a ruiva e seu companheiro conversando, depois algo que parecia uma briguinha, então o homem virou para a mulher e disse algo, ela virou para o encarar e Clarice emitiu um ruído que ganhou a atenção do bom doutor.  
\- Dana Scully. - foi o que a mulher de cabelos agora loiro platinados disse. - Estudei com ela no FBI. Se for ela, então aquele deve ser Fox Mulder, responsável pelos Arquivo X.  
\- Arquivo X? - perguntou o doutor, ganhando a atenção de Starling.  
\- Uma seção do FBI que se dedica a fenômenos não explicados. - ela explicou. - Fui colega de Dana, esbarrei com os Arquivo X uma vez procurando a copiadora no porão do FBI. Eles são o que se pode chamar dos Menos Procurados do FBI.  
\- Parece bem… Largado.  
\- O FBI basicamente os odeia. Mulder é tanto um pesadelo para eles quanto eu era.  
\- Por que seria isso?  
\- Ele persegue histórias de conspirações, Scully dá fundamento científico, é formada em Física e conhecida como a Sra. Estranha pelos corredores.  
\- E você era quem?  
\- Esposa de Frankestein, Lady Lecter, Esposa de Drácula, por aí vai.  
Ela o viu sorrir.  
\- Parece apropriado. - ele comentou, ela revirou os olhos, depois o encarou.  
\- Acha que sua amiga a reconheceria? - Lecter perguntou.  
\- Pouco provável, eu só falei realmente com Scully poucas vezes, a mais longa foi nesse dia da copiadora, por causa de um caso que ela achou.   
\- Um Arquivo X interessando a você, ex agente Starling?  
\- Ela e Mulder encontraram uma tribo canibal.  
\- Ora, ora, Clarice, como não me contou isso antes? - ele pareceu divertido pela ideia.  
\- Não era importante e não segui a pista, apenas li sobre e não demorou para ver que não tinha nenhum dedo seu naquilo, faltava gosto.  
\- Você me conhece bem.  
Clarice deu um sorriso, então pegou uma mão dele na sua.  
\- Então, Hannibal, o que vamos assistir hoje? - ela perguntou.  
\- Uma pequena história de amor com um final não tão interessante quanto o nosso.  
\- E qual seria?  
\- O Fantasma da Ópera. 

xxx

Scully estudou por um momento longo a dama de cabelos loiro platinados que acompanhava um homem mais velho, o par conversava com alguns outros casais. Dana não conseguia evitar uma estranha sensação de reconhecimento, contudo, não conseguia pontuar o motivo.  
\- Scully. - a voz de Mulder a fez virar, ela o viu usando uma máscara igual a que o ator principal usara.  
\- Devo chamar você de Erik? - ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, interessada.  
\- Você vai ser Christine? - ele rebateu, ela corou levemente. - Eu acho que eles deviam ter ficado juntos, por mais louco que essa história fosse.  
\- Não esperava que fosse um romântico, Mulder.  
\- Paris não é romance o suficiente para você?  
Ela o olhou com interesse.  
\- Isso quer dizer que você está me cortejando?  
Ele deu um largo sorriso, então capturou o braço dela e a trouxe para mais perto.  
\- Está funcionando? - ele perguntou divertido, ela revirou os olhos.  
\- Você disse que tínhamos que investigar uma coisa, prossiga. - ela desconversou, ele a observou por um momento antes de continuar.  
\- Vamos investigar o teatro. - ele disse. - Quem sabe não descobrimos o verdadeiro final da história.  
\- Mulder, nós já vimos o final da história.  
\- Não acho que foi assim que acabou.  
\- Mulder, mesmo que não seja, é só uma lenda, o Fantasma não existiu.  
\- Não é o que os relatos dizem, Scully.  
\- Acredita no Fantasma da Ópera, Mulder?   
\- Acredito no homem mascarado.  
\- Acho que essa é a primeira vez que não é culpa de alguma coisa estranha para você. - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. - Mulder, isso não é A Bela e a Fera.  
\- Não, A Bela e a Fera aconteceu com aquele canibal de Baltimore. Qual era o nome daquela agente? Berenice?  
Scully ficou pálida, Mulder a fitou confuso.  
\- Sculy? - ele questionou se aproximando dela, tocando seu braço, preocupado com a reação dela.  
\- Clarice Starling. - ela disse, então virando para buscar olhar o casal que vira, ela não viu a loira platinada e seu companheiro.  
\- Isso. O que foi, Scully? Parece que viu um fantasma.  
\- Em termos. - ela disse. - Mulder, eu acho que vi Clarice Starling.  
\- Achei que achassem que ela estava morta.  
\- Ela foi dada como desaparecida, depois morta, mas nunca acharam evidências de que estivesse morta.  
\- Então estou certo… Ela está viva.  
\- Mas por que não voltaria ao FBI?  
Os dois trocaram olhares.  
\- E se as insinuações do Tattler fossem verdade, Scully? - Mulder sugeriu.  
\- Esposa de Frankestein… - ela murmurou pensativa.   
\- Lady Lecter. - disse Fox. - Eu disse, A Bela e a Fera.  
Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Scully.  
\- Tudo bem, Dana? - ele perguntou  
\- Mulder, acho que está na hora de deixar a ópera.  
Eles saíram dali apressadamente, no topo do teatro, um homem mascarado observava as pessoas saindo, ele sorriu.  
\- Mais um ótimo dia, papai. - comentou Gustave Daae, voltando-se para dentro do teatro para cuidar do esconderijo de seu pai, O Fantasma da Ópera

**Author's Note:**

> Que tal?


End file.
